


Wayne's Visit

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Mentor Wayne Simmonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Zayde is newly settled into a fancy Philly apartment. Wayne insists on checking it out when the Leafs come to play the Flyers.
Relationships: Wayne Simmonds & Zayde Wisdom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	Wayne's Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Hello! :) Thank you so much for pointing me to the eternally adorable and very talented Zayde Wisdom! (Seriously, look at [this childhood pic](https://www.inquirer.com/resizer/P4UM7Tx1lSRMjvOlrz-fuxLTBeU=/1400x0/center/middle/cloudfront-us-east-1.images.arcpublishing.com/pmn/S6M3U74Q5ZC7NNUNLYBHNECVSA.jpg) and [this more recent pic](https://s3951.pcdn.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/Zayde-Wisdom-Frontenacs-1.jpg), both of which were in the prompter's letter, then try describing him as anything other than "eternally adorable.") 
> 
> I thought of this particular idea as soon as I read about Zayde's friendship with Wayne Simmonds and the fact that Zayde rhymes with paid. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This fic is meant to take place after Zayde signs his first post-ELC contract. However, even though I've been in this fandom for a few years, I'm not very good at figuring out career paths, so I don't really know what year that would be other than "after 2022." Sorry!

It was relatively early in the morning. Zayde didn't have practice until the afternoon, so he was aimlessly scrolling on his phone when it suddenly began to buzz. He read the name of the caller and answered: "What's up, Wayne?"

"You're home, right?"

"Right... How did you know that?"

"I asked G about your schedule today so I could figure out when to come see you."

Zayde blinked. Of course he knew that Wayne was in town with the Leafs ahead of their game the following day, but... "You're coming to see me?"

"Yep! My hands are going to be too full to open the door, so meet me outside in three minutes."

Before Zayde could fully process what he'd just heard, the call ended with a beep. He put his phone back in his pocket and sighed, wondering what on earth Wayne had planned. He quickly grabbed his keys, put on his shoes, and headed down to the lobby.

Sure enough, Wayne soon walked up to the building, two large bags in his arms and a big grin on his face. Zayde quickly opened the door. "What's all this, man?"

"You don't really expect me to show up empty-handed, do you?"

"I didn't really expect you to show up at all until you called," Zayde admitted. He led Wayne to the elevators, pressed the button to summon one, and checked the time. "You were right - three minutes!"

Wayne laughed. "Of course I was right! I couldn't forget Philly's streets if I tried, which I have no intention of doing."

The elevator arrived, so they got in and headed up to Zayde's floor. Once they arrived, Zayde unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered Wayne in. "Welcome to my humble abode, I guess."

Wayne laughed harder. "You call this a 'humble abode,' young man?! Look at this place! Zayde got paid and used the money well!"

Zayde groaned at the stupid rhyme. "I already told you the details of my new contract! It's not that much money compared to you!"

"It's still plenty of money!" Wayne argued. "That gaming setup alone is expensive!"

"Well...yeah." Zayde couldn't help smiling at the large television and various gaming systems in the den where they were now standing. "Anyway, if you tell me what's in the bags, I can tell you where to put them?"

"Breakfast!" Wayne sing-songed. "My treat from the best bakery in the neighborhood!"

"Ah." Zayde led Wayne to the kitchen. "I haven't actually been to any bakeries around here. Trainers don't like it."

"I won't tell if you won't tell." Wayne removed various pastries from the bags. "So, tour before or after we eat?"

"Um... before," Zayde decided. "So, this is the kitchen. My mom picked out pretty much everything in here, plus the furniture and decorations you saw in the den."

"Send her my compliments on the excellent design." Wayne walked into the hallway and paused in front of the wall of pictures. "That your first game at the Farg?"

"Yep. It's still hard to believe sometimes." Zayde flinched as Wayne pinched him. "Hey!"

"Just helping you believe it," Wayne explained. "How many bedrooms and bathrooms?"

"Two of each." Zayde walked with Wayne down the hallway. "Guest bedroom and bathroom are here, then there's some closets, and then my bedroom and the ensuite are all the way at the end."

Wayne looked into Zayde's bedroom and let out an appreciative whistle. "That's a nice and big bed in there! Have you brought a certain someone here yet?"

"No," Zayde groaned as Wayne punctuated the question with a wink. "I know I told you I'd tell him -"

"You _promised_ me you'd tell him this sooner rather than later this season."

"Yes, but it's only two weeks into the season, so I still have time!"

"Fine," Wayne sighed melodramatically. "Let's eat."

They returned to the kitchen. Zayde took out two plates and pointed to the counter. "Make whatever you want with the Keurig."

"Ooh, fancy!" Wayne made himself coffee in a bright orange mug. "I see you're continuing to rep your team colors as often as possible."

"I get the stuff anyway, so I may as well use it." Zayde eyed the various pastries carefully. "I'm not even sure what some of these are called."

"They're all delicious, so don't worry about it." Wayne took a seat and waited for Zayde to make his coffee before placing a pastry on each plate. "Go ahead, try it."

Zayde took a bite of the pastry and moaned in bliss. "This is amazing!"

"I know! I haven't found a place in Toronto nearly as good."

They ate in content silence. Once they were done, Zayde put the plates in the dishwasher and asked, "Are you visiting anyone else while you're in town?"

"Dinner with the Giroux clan tonight, but nothing else. I don't expect the team to invite me out for drinks after the game tomorrow."

"Really?" Zayde frowned. "The vets still like you a lot - they've been talking about seeing you for days."

"They'll change their tune after losing."

Zayde scoffed loudly. "We're not going to lose!"

Wayne laughed. "I always knew you had the Flyers fighting spirit in you, Zayde. Sometimes I wish I could be out there with you."

"Oh." Zayde felt himself blushing from the compliment. "Do you miss it here?"

"Like I said, sometimes. But trades are part of the sport. Toronto has its perks, not just because it's home. I know I could have been sent somewhere worse." Wayne ruffled Zayde's hair. "Don't feel sorry for me, eh?"

"I don't!" Zayde insisted. "But I do agree that the two of us playing together would be cool."

"Maybe someday." Wayne checked his watch. "I should get going. Thanks for showing me around the new place!"

"You didn't give me a choice, but you're welcome." Zayde led Wayne to the elevators. "And thanks for breakfast. Let me know if you have any other Philly food tips."

"Will do." Wayne gave Zayde a big hug. "See you on the ice."

"Yeah." Zayde watched Wayne leave and smiled to himself, happy to have someone like that in his life despite the romantic ribbing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always greatly appreciated!
> 
> (I had an idea for Zayde's crush, but couldn't figure out how to make it work, so feel free to imagine anyone you'd like!)


End file.
